You Taste Fine
by NothinBetter
Summary: Kurt pays a visit to Karofsky after he tried to end his life. Everything went fine, but this time was different. Maybe it went more than fine.


Kurt walked around the room while he waited for David to come out of the shower. He went to the boy's place every week after the accident, but as the weeks passed, he stopped going so frequently. Now he visited once a month. Dave's mother let Kurt in and said that her son was upstairs, but as soon as the blue-eyed boy got to the room, he heard the water running inside the bathroom.

So now he was waiting patiently for the boy to finish his shower. Okay, so maybe not so patiently. He was pacing through the room and looking everything around. He and Karofsky had become great friends, even after the ex-footballer told Kurt his feelings for him. It wasn't awkward as it should be; everything flowed easily between them. And now that Kurt was single, he could even give it a try.

The door to the bathroom cracked open and Kurt put down a small ship and quickly sat on the bed. David stepped into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and stopped mid-step when he saw the boy sitting there, staring at him.

Kurt took a deep breath at the sight of his friend. Karofsky had droplets of water on his neck, shoulder and chest and suddenly the shorter boy felt the urge to dry him with his bare hands. No, they were just friends, nothing else! But why he felt his cock twitch inside his pants when he saw David at the door?

He put his hands on his lap and cleaned his throat.

"So, hey Dave. How are you?" Kurt tried to distract his mind from the semi-nude figure that was coming at his direction.

David stood at the end of the bed. Kurt didn't come in a good time. He was horny as fuck and everything was turning him on today. Still, he breathed a couple of times and glared at the boy in front of him.

"I'm great, Kurt. What's the reason of your visit, may I ask? It's always good to see you here but…" He had no choice but stand there wrapped in the towel. He couldn't get dresses or Kurt would at least see his naked butt.

"Oh, none, really. I was just nearby and decided to say hello," the boy said and he couldn't help his eyes to stare at the bulge he noticed on the towel. Well, it seemed like Kurt wasn't the only one turned on. "But I see this is not a good time, so I'll come back later." The blue-eyed boy got up and almost fell over his feet. Karofsky grabbed him just in time.

Kurt liked the way Dave's arms held him tightly but gently. Dave liked how Kurt's small body fit perfectly against his chest. They looked at each other for some minutes before both dived in on a heated kiss. Kurt hesitated for a moment, but as soon as Dave's tongue invaded his mouth, he felt his knees go weak and stumbled backwards, tumbling into the bed and taking the other boy with him so he fell and was topping Kurt.

"Kurt, I- I can't do this," Dave murmured panting, "you have a boyfriend."

Kurt held the boy's head in place and kissed down his jaw line and neck, sucking at the pulse point and leaving a hickey.

"Not anymore," the clothed boy said. Dave stopped in his tracks and stared into the blue eyes in front of him. Or the little blue left around his huge black pupils. Kurt wanted Karofsky and they both knew that. He kissed Dave hard, this time turning him around so he was on top, and ran his hands through the exposed chest.

Kurt put his hands on the towel and pulled it, tossing it into the ground. He was breathless for a second as he looked at the huge hard cock that was waiting for him. The blue-eyed boy put his fingers hesitantly on the twitching dick and Karofsky moaned at the touch. It was good to have someone else's hands there besides his own. Kurt rubbed David's cock and the boy started moaning loudly. He brought his mouth to Dave's ear.

"You have to be quiet, we're not alone," he whispered and the other boy nodded desperately. Kurt got off of the bed and stripped himself naked, lying back on Karofsky, their hard dicks brushing together. They moaned in unison.

David pinned Kurt down on the bed and left a trail of kisses along his neck and naked chest, sucking on his nipples gently. Kurt arched his back off of the mattress and ran his fingers through Dave's brown hair, pulling him to his body. The ex-footballer groaned in pain – because Kurt was surprisingly strong for his size and he was pulling hard on his hair – and continued his way down the boy's chest, licking around his navel and getting to Kurt's pubic hair. He looked up to the blue eyes that were staring intensely at his brown ones. Kurt nodded desperately and pushed David's head to where he needed the most.

Karofsky looked at the dick in front of him, standing there, just waiting to be sucked. He tasted the pre cum and licked the head of Kurt's cock, earning a moan from the other boy. The dick was throbbing and Dave could see all the veins on the boy's manhood. He took a deep breath and started putting the whole penis into his mouth as he played with the balls. The brown-eyed boy sucked hard on the dick, licking it all over, making Kurt see stars behind his closed eyes.

Dave pulled back and worked with his hands, rubbing up and down really fast, and Kurt began to pant and tremble. "D-dave… So g-good! But I-I will," he planned on warning the other boy he was about to come, but while he was trying to speak, he came undone; his cum going all over David. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Karofsky said cleaning himself up and licking the cum off of his fingers. "You taste incredibly good."

"I know," Kurt said cockily, a smirk on his face. He kneeled on the bed and brought Dave closer, kissing him and feeling the slightly salty taste of his cum.

They were front to front and Kurt slipped him hand to caress the other boy's hard and big dick. "Kurt, I need you to jerk me off," he murmured. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to fuck you. Not yet."

Kurt nodded and made David sat down, opening his legs so he could kneel between them and have a better access to his throbbing member. The diva boy knew Dave was on his edge, so, right now, he didn't want to tease. This would have to wait until the next time. Kurt leaned in and licked the full length of the cock, stopping by the head and sucking hard on it, working his tongue with the pre cum already on the tip.

Dave moaned loudly and put a hand over his mouth, remembering his mother would hear him if he was too loud. But it felt incredibly good being sucked. As Kurt worked on the head, his hands started stroking the member so he could get the boy off soon and begin a new round. Maybe in the shower this time? Was it too kinky? He thought not.

The blue-eyed boy knew Dave was close when he began pulling onto the bed sheets, almost ripping them up, so he stroke faster and sucked harder until he felt the warm liquid fill his whole mouth. He also could feel his cock getting hard again.

Silence fell on them. They stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. It wasn't an awkward silence, though.

"You taste fine," he smiled to the boy who lay down on the bed. Dave gave him a look and pulled him close. Kurt laughed at the pout the boy had on his face. "Okay, okay. You might have just become my favorite taste. Is that good?"

"More than good," he answered.

Kurt thought for a moment before speaking again. "So, are you up for a round two?"

"As you please, babe."


End file.
